There is a current trend in various markets, such as for example mobile handheld electronics, displays, and the like, towards thinner products. Conventional foam tapes are typically relatively thick. Thinner foam tapes are prepared using hollow microspheres, which result in the creation of syntactic foams, which have compressability and conformability that are generally less than those of similar materials foamed by blowing agents. The enhanced compressability and conformability of gas-blown thin foams may contribute to greater impact resistance when subjected to a compressive force. There exists a need for a thin, gas-blown pressure sensitive adhesive foam, a multilayer pressure sensitive adhesive foam, and a pressure sensitive adhesive foam tape that provides greater impact resistance when subjected to compressive forces.